


Don't

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Kurt, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Blaine Friendly, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, OOC, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one night stand can always lead to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon divergence so some of the things didn't happen. For example Sebastian never hurt Blaine or his eye, Blaine still leaked the set list but the two groups never battled, I am imagining this to take place a month and a half or a month before graduation. And since I am not positive when Nationals takes place I am going to make it a week before graduation. The time line is also different. S  
> Some backstory I guess for what I changed.  
> -The Chandler incident happened two months prior to the beginning of this story  
> -This is set in Kurts Senior year  
> -Sebastian is also a senior.  
> -Kurt is close friends with Brittany and in turn Santana  
> -Mercedes and Kurt are no longer close friends  
> -It wasn't Whitney Houston centered but express how you feel in your relationships because the glee kids were graduating and some ties were breaking

_The start of the story._

Kurt was pretty much as pissed as he had been since Blaines behavior at Scandals. This is what happened, Blaine had gotten mad that he was messaging Chandler and he accused Kurt of cheating, in front of the entire glee club. When he didn't cheat but that didn't matter, Blaine thought he cheated so everyone thought that he cheated except for those he told about it, namely Brittany, Santana, and Sam. So when Kurt had a girls night with Brittany and Santana and discussed his feelings and came to the conclusion he didn't want to be in a relationship with someone who didn't trust him. And at this point, he didn't trust. He worked on the song with help from the girls.

The next day Kurt had come into Glee and he was already set to go first and emailed the players the music last night. But that didn't mean he wasn't nervous, he and Blaine hadn't talked at all since Blaine had sung the song the day before. Kurt was one of the last people in Glee, still before Mr. Shue. Blaine had sung a break up song yesterday and Kurt thought that he should confirm that they were over even if it was in a song that was possibly cliche. He sat down in between Santana and Brittany who had saved him a spot and waited for Mr. Shue to arrive.

"Now everyone Kurt has volunteered to go first so if we could give him a minute to prepare." He says. Kurt stands and walks to the center of the classroom.

"Since this week is about us expressing how we are with our relationships this song is dedicated to Blaine. I wasn't sure what to say and I feel like this expresses a lot of what I want to say. Please listen and respect it." He explains then sits at the piano and nods to the few band members who will be playing with him.

_Your subtleties_  
_They strangle me_  
_I can't explain myself at all_  
_And all the wants_  
_And all the needs_  
_All I don't want to need at all._  
  
_The walls start breathing_  
_My mind's unweaving_  
_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._  
_A weight is lifted_  
_On this evening_  
_I give the final blow._  
  
_When darkness turns to light,_  
_It ends tonight_  
_It ends tonight._  
  
_A falling star_  
_Least I fall alone._  
_I can't explain what you can't explain._  
_You're finding things that you didn't know_  
_I look at you with such disdain_  
  
_The walls start breathing_  
_My mind's unweaving_  
_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._  
_A weight is lifted_  
_On this evening_  
_I give the final blow._  
  
_When darkness turns to light_  
_It ends tonight,_  
_It ends tonight._  
_Just a little insight won't make this right_  
_It's too late to fight_  
_It ends tonight,_  
_It ends tonight._  
  
_Now I'm on my own side_  
_It's better than being on your side_  
_It's my fault when you're blind_  
_It's better that I see it through your eyes_  
  
_All these thoughts locked inside_  
_Now you're the first to know_  
  
_When darkness turns to light_  
_It ends tonight,_  
_It ends tonight._  
_Just a little insight won't make this right_  
_It's too late to fight_  
_It ends tonight,_  
_It ends_  
  
_When darkness turns to light_  
_It ends tonight,_  
_It ends tonight._  
_Just a little insight won't make this right_  
_It's too late to fight_  
_It ends tonight,_  
_It ends tonight._  
  
_Tonight_  
_Insight_  
_When darkness turns to light,_  
_It ends tonight._

When Kurt is done he hears a sniffle and sees a crying Brittany being held by Santana. He looks at the Glee club who's emotions rage from crying to anger to guilt.

"It's over Blaine, I don't hate you but I'd prefer if we didn't stay friends. I hope you understand and I hope you all respect that." Kurt says and he sees Blaines fighting face so he makes sure it's okay and heads home for the day.

* * *

  **Two months later**

Sebastian woke up with a splitting headache, too many shots. His head is swimming and he is thanking whatever deity exists that it's Saturday and he doesn't have school until the following Monday. He only has bits and pieces of what happened the night before. He remembers driving to Columbus because he had found out that he was graduating, that he had passed and decided to celebrate. He remembers shots, and more shots, and then the taste of mango. What time is it? Feeling around for his phone his hand comes in contact with a body. Sebastians' eyes open wide. He never let's people to his house for one night stands. Mainly because there was always the slight chance of his father could walk in, and tell the person he was only 17.

Shit, is he even home. Looking around the room through bleary eyes he realizes that yes, he brought this person home. Thank fuck his dad had gone off to Paris for a business trip. Then he comes to the conclusion he doesn't even know who this person is. Finally looking at them he sees the person is laying on their stomach so he can only see their back. And some of their very nice butt. The dude is really thin and his spine dips in and back dimples right above his butt. He has alabaster skin and tousled brown hair, which Sebastian can assume was from their night activities. Because damn, his back hurts, the fuck did they do. He can worry about that after he decides what to do about the person. right, he needs to figure out who this is. Like seriously he doesn't even live at home right now, he dorms at Dalton.

Tapping the person on the shoulder seems to do the trick and they stretch and sit up. Back still to him.

"Um, so...'' Sebastian tries to think of what to say, he never has to kick anyone out. "Who are you and what happened last night?"

The person finally turns ans Sebastian is stunned into silence. "Well you were taking shots and you walked over to me, and started hitting on me asking where the boy from the shire was." Kurt fucking Hummel. As he says this he starts to crawl towards Sebastian. "I said he was probably at his house, that it wasn't my business, I told you that he was all yours. To which you replied by saying something along the lines of I chose the wrong ex Warbler." He finishes the sentence by sitting on Sebastians lap. "You did this."

Kurt kissing Sebastian on the mouth and damn where did he learn to do this? He was doing something amazing with his tongue

"And then this." Kurt says moving his mouth along Sebastians jaw and down to his neck, letting out an embarrassing moan he sees bruises on Kurts hips which, from experience, he knows is from sex. Rough sex. God is he already hard from kissing like a adolescence boy.

"Ah." Another moan.

"We came here and I did this." Kurt smirks and slides down under the blanket that was wrapped around his waist.

A tongue hits his stomach and slowly leads down to his cock. Kurt licks the slit and Sebastian shivers, Kurt takes his tongue and takes it from the bottom to the top of Sebastians cock to right under the tip and lightly kisses the head. Enough suction to make Sebastian groan and buck his hips. He feels a hand on his hips, okay so no bucking. Kurt takes the head in his mouth and circles the slit with the tip of his tongue. Sebastian moans and just stops himself from bucking into Kurt's mouth. Taking a bit more into his mouth Kurt slowly goes up and down. Reaching down Sebastian grabs Kurts hair, this time Kurt's the one to moan.

The vibrations make Sebastian grip Kurts hair harder and push his head own farther, not hearing a complaint and it seemed to have the desired effect as Kurt takes nearly all of him in and goes back the the top. Then pulls off.

Before Sebastian can protest Kurts mouth is back on his swirling his tongue in his mouth.

"And since you don't remember we did this." Grabbing a condom Kurt puts it on Sebastian and hovers over his cock as he puts lube on it and on his fingers. He slips in two fingers prepping himself. After a minute or so of this Kurt looks Sebastian in the eyes as he slowly puts the head in and still straddling Sebastian, takes Sebastians hands and places them on his hips. Sliding all the way down Kurt winces slightly but goes back up and down slowly to adjust.

Sebastian watches with amazement and lust. Kurt is tight around him but it feels amazing, his memory started coming back in flashes as he moans and grips Kurts hips tighter than before. Kurt starts to speed up and both of them are moaning in bliss. Sebastian notices that Kurt is hard himself and he hasn't helped him out at all. Squirting lotion on his hand from his side desk onto his hand and taking Kurts dick in his hand. Pumping his hand and rubbing his hand over the slit him and Kurt are moaning and breathing heavily.

Sebastian feels a tightening in his gut before he biting down into Kurts shoulder and cumming with a cry. Kurt follows in suit and sags against him before pulling himself off his lap and collapsing on the bed breathing in deeply.

'Wow. Was it that good last night?" Sebastian asks.

"Well, you were better today, not a sloppy drunk this time around." Kurt tells him. "Well I am a mess and I have shit to do today but..." Kurt says this as he stands up and wipes himself down with the napkins Sebastian keeps for his own times. He stops talking and looks around the room before grabbing the pants on Sebastians lamp and pulling them on. "Definitely call me if you wanna do this some more."

Taking a pen from the floor and an unused napkin he writes his number down before pulling on a shirt and boots.

"Is my phone anywhere over there?"

Sebastian takes a look around and spots an iPhone laying on the floor next to the pants he wore last night.

"Yup." He says and points down not exactly up to speed yet. That he just had sex with Kurt Hummel prissy girly virgin who didn't even know what oral was. And he was wrong oh so wrong. And that he had just suggested that they should have sex again.

Before he could get up once his brain was caught up and tell Kurt he didn't do relationships he was already gone and probably out of the house. He'll talk to him later. He needs a shower.

* * *

Kurt leaves and hops into his Navigator, Sebastian is on his own in trying to figure out how to find a way to Scandals to get his own car. It isn't Kurts problem. Now sure Kurt could tell Sebastian was surprised that he said they should do the again but he had fun. A much better fuck than the other string of one nights stand that Kurt had taken part in in the last month. Now two months ago he would never think he would have moved on so quickly but he was back to himself a few days after his break up, and by that he means his ice queen mode. Then a month later Santana and Brittany had taken him to a gay club in Columbus and ever since he goes to let out his sexual frustration. But just to know that he was actually chosen over Blaine, that was crazy.

 Still in the two months that he had been single he had come to terms that he was attractive, and very much so. The drive home was pretty uneventful, he had planned to take a shower though and as soon as he arrived he immediately went down to his room. Stripping off his outfit he threw them in the dirty pile and turned on his shower to a nice warm temperature. Stepping in Kurt sighed. This was nice, his back hurt, damn he really worked his body. Hopefully he would next time if there was one.

After successfully becoming clean once more he jumped out a blow dried his hair. Now what to wear?

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon when Kurt got the call from an unknown caller.

"Hello?" Kurt says when he answers.

"Yeah Kurt, this is Sebastian." The voice, now known to be Sebastian says.

"Oh hey finally decided to call huh?" Kurt asks as he writes down the answers on his math sheet.

"Yeah but I just want to remind you to not get feelings." Sebastian tells him, trying to act confident.

"Please, no worries, you were great and I am not looking for a relationship for a while. Might as well have some fun right?" Kurt tells him with a laugh.

"Great well you busy?" Sebastian asks him.

"Nope." Kurt answers already knowing what is going to happen.

"Come to Dalton I will call the guards to let you in. My dorm room is E23." Sebastian says and hangs up.

Smirking Kurt stands up off his bed and puts his homework away, he could finish it later. Slipping out of his room and out the front door he grabbed his Nav keys and took of. Within half and hour he made it and the guards let him in, as Sebastian had said he would be. And within minutes he had found room E23 and knocked on the door.

"Did someone call room service?" Kurt asks when Sebastian answers the door.

Sebastian grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him into the room, slamming the door shut and pushing Kurt against the door.

He locks his lips with Kurts with a clash of teeth and tongues battling for dominance. Hot breaths on each other s faces and the taste of the other on their mouth. Flipping their positions Kurt wraps his legs around Sebastians waist and attack his neck with his mouth. Sucking hard right above the collarbone to leave a mark. He nips at the coloring mark and nibbles on Sebastians ear.

"Are you gonna just stand there?" Kurt whispers to Sebastian.

Sebastian in turn walks over to the bed and throws Kurt down straddling him and grinding down hard. Sebastian goes for the hem of Kurts shirt and pulls it off him to reveal the soft alabaster chest he remembers. Attaching his mouth to Kurts' nipple he sucks and scrapes his teeth. Kurt moans in response and sits up removing Sebastians shirt and unbuttoning his own pants as Sebastian removes his. Sebastian takes of his underwear but Kurt wasn't wearing any so Sebastian wastes no time ripping open the condom package open and sliding it on and grabbing the lube.

Kurt Gets up on all fours and faces the wall at the head of Sebastians bed. Coating his fingers in the lube Sebastian works one finger in and and twists and stretcjes until he can slowly work in a second one. In and out before he is moving the fingers in Kurt and Kurt cries out after a particular move. Sebastian does it again and Kurt groans and sighs. When he adds the third and streches enough Sebastian puts the tip of his cock and pushes into Kurt slowly as he goes all the way to the hilt. Grabbing Kurts hips with his hands he pulls in and out slowly and going farther out each time.

The head of his cock catching on Kurt's asshole and he pushes in hard and again and again. Soon both are panting and moaning.

"Rougher!" Kurt screams and Sebastian moves one of his hands to Kurts hair and pulls until Kurt has his back bent up and he has to grab the back board to stay balanced.

"Fuck ugh." Sebastian says as pulls Kurt against him and speeds up his movements, not letting go of Kurt's hair and starts to suck and nip at Kurt's neck and throat. Not removing his moth Sebastian applies lube to Kurts hand and wraps it around Kurts dick, his hand wrapped around Kurts and starts to jerk in a fast paced motion and soon both are crying out in ecstesy.

Both collapse onto the bed.

"Damn." Sebastian says.

"Yeah, yeah." Kurt breathes out.

"Wanna shower?''

"Totally." Kurt says standing up and pulling Sebastian with him to the side door leading to the bathroom.

 


	2. You

Kurt is sitting in Glee Wednesday a week later when Sebastian messages him. Now this isn't the first time since the dorm sex thing, but it is the first that it isn't something sexual. They had met up every other day and once twice in a row. So far they had done it twice at Sebastians house, once in his dorm, in his shower, in Kurt's car, Kurt's house, they went to a club and did the whole one of them was a loser and the other cool and they had sex in the bathroom, and they did it behind the Warblers council thing (almost got caught by Nick and Jeff coming in to make out).

**Bas:**

_Wanna grab coffee at the Lima Bean after your done with Glee?_

**Kurt:**

_Sure. Be there around 4:15?_

**Bas:**

_Kay see_ _yah._

Kurt sits there, not really paying attention to Rachel's song at the moment, all he heard at the beginning was next class, which would be Friday, they would be deciding on the songs they would be doing at Nationals. Kurt is going to suggest something but most likely get shot down but hopefully he won't be. But now something else occupied his mind, did Sebastian just want to have sex in the Lima Bean? That had to be it. _But what if it wasn't._ Stop it.

"You have your thinking face on." Santana whispers to him.

"Sebastian wants to get coffee at the Lima Bean." Kurt whispers back.

"Maybe he wants to date." Santana says with a shrug.

"Sebastian doesn't date, he hooks up with other people." Kurt says when a voice in the back of his voice chimes, _'But how do you know that? He spends all his time with you.'_

Santana just rolled her eyes, he would figure it all out by himself eventually.

Sitting through another 20 minutes of Mr. Shue reminding everyone coughPuckcough not to choose any inappropriate songs to suggest for competition. Finally being released he walks out of the room quickly, even if it had been a bit over two months, some people still thought he should give Blaine another chance. But that wasn't going to happen he was happy again.

"Porcelain!" Sue's voice rings out in the hallway and Kurt sighs but goes because he knows he won't get out of whatever is coming.

Before he can get anything out a box is pushed into his hands.

"You are back on the Cheerios. Practice every other day after school starting tomorrow. We are going to Nationals. You're dismissed." Sue says and waves him off.

Kurt just turns and walks away to his car thinking _What the fuck just happened._

* * *

Kurt rushes into the Lima Bean and quickly sits across from Sebastian who is nursing a cup of something.

"Hey sorry I'm late my old coach stopped me in the hall and told me I was back on the team." Kurt explains to Sebastian who gives him a questioning look.

"What sport?" Sebastian asks, Kurt didn't seem like one to play sports.

"Oh I used to be a cheerleader. I actually won the team, The Cheerios, Nationals by singing Celine Deon for 14 minutes in french." Kurt tells him and then standing up. "I'm going to go grab some coffee."

 _'Wow.'_ Is all Sebastian can think, then it's all the stuff that they could possibly do with this new knowledge.

When Kurt comes back he has a steaming coffee cup in his hands.

"So I have a favor I need to ask you." Sebastian tells him.

"Um yeah?" Kurt agrees but has a million scenarios going on in his head.

"Here's the thing, my parents have been pushing me to get a relationship and because I hadn't yet during family dinner last night they told me they set me up with someone. And I told them I already had a boyfriend and I told them your name." Sebastian says faster as he goes on.

"So you need me to play as your boyfriend." Kurt states.

"Yeah and when I told them Kurt Hummel they were super impressed because your dad is a congressman." Sebastian says with a worried smile.

"What do I need to do?" Kurt asks him.

"There is a party that my parents were invited to and they told everyone you were coming. It's on Saturday and I'd pick you up around 4 and the party itself starts at 5." Sebastian says as he breathes out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Jesus god, I thank you."

"Well no need to take it that far." Kurt says with a laugh.

* * *

_Friday afternoon, choir room  
_

All of the glee kids are sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive and they all have sheet music and are armed to suggest their songs. In comes Mr. Shue and he claps his hands together.

"Okay, let's do this. Who wants to go first?" Mr. Shue asks. Unsurprisingly Rachel darts out of her seat and to the front of the classroom.

"Well I have chosen the song I'm Not That Girl from the musical Wicked. I, obviously, would sing the song as it really describes that I am never really picked when it comes to many things." Rachel Explains.

To this everyone rolls their eyes and sigh because they know she is probably going to get it.

"Okay great Rachel, next." Mr. Shue says with a giant smile. Quinn and Puck stand up and walk to the front.

"We have chosen the song Just Give me a Reason by P!nk. It doesn't matter really who sings it but we would love if we could sing it now that we are together and have everything sorted out." Quinn says and smiles.

"Um Mr. Shue?" Mike says.

"Yes Mike?" Mr. Shue replies.

"Could we vote on which three songs we want to do the most. Like each of us submit a piece of paper anonymously?"

"That is a great idea MIke. We will have a solo, duet, and a group number so we can vote like that. Three hats or boxes and we can put our submissions in that."

"Great."

"Moving on."

Sam stands up and smiles. "So I chose a solo, um I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift. But I won't be singing it."

"Have you not decided?" Rachel chimes, "Because I would not be adve-" She is cut off by Sam talking again.

"I think it'd be totally awesome if Kurt were to sing it." Sam says and Kurt blushes.

Everyone goes except for Kurt and finally he stands up to present.

"The song I chose, I chose so we could do it as a group. It's kind of like a song to say we do our best, and no one can really change that. The song I chose is...

* * *

It was Saturday and Kurt was talking to an old married couple at the party Sebastian had taken him to. With Sebastian by his side they talked about their futures and the old couples lives.

"It's just amazing to see such wonderful kids grow up to be so talented. Now you said you applied for NYADA, Parsons, and NYU?" Fran, the old woman, asks.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous though. You know to get my letters on whether I get accepted to any or not." Kurt tells her again.

"It's so cute that you two make it work. With him going to school for law and what not." George says to them with a laugh.

"It's great." Sebastian says grabbing Kurt's hand with a smile.

"How did you two meet?" Fran asks them with a gossip smile.

"Funny story actually. My boyfriend at the time had met Sebastian when he was visiting his old school and they went for coffee." Kurt starts.

"And I go and then in walks Kurt and he comes over to me and gives me the stink eye for talking to his boyfriend." Sebastian continues.

"Then we start arguing. But we warmed up to each other and after I broke up with my boyfriend at the time Sebastian and me started to hang out more and eventually I guess we fell for each other." Kurt tells them as he leans his head on Sebastians shoulder and for a second they both forget this is just an act.

"Oh that is just to adorable." George says then stands. "Well I gotta get going. Fran and I don't stay up to late anymore."

After a few more chats with a couple of people the two escape to Sebastians car where they proceed to have sex when Kurt nearly breaks the window when he punches it when Sebastian gets really rough.

* * *

A few days later the two are sitting on the roof of Dalton making out. Tongues sliding together and every once in a while their teeth hit each other. Panting and grinding down. Moaning in pleasure.

* * *

Laying on the grass in a field they talk. About their futures. How Kurt doesn't think he will ever be truly good enough. That a Rachel or Blaine will always come around and push him down. That he isn't close with his dad, and how he has never really felt like any ones first choice.

Sebastian tells Kurt about the fact that he doesn't want to do law and how his parents don't think art is an acceptable career choice. That he lost his virginity at 14 to 17 year old in France and that he isn't sure he was ready. Which Kurt tells him he doesn't think any one is really ever ready.

Kurt tells Sebastian about what Blaine did at Scandals, why he broke up with him, and how he lost some friends in the process. But he also tells him that Brittany and Santana are a lot closer to him than they used to be. And how he expanded his friendship with some of the other Cheerio girls.

Sebastian says how no one wanted to be friends with him when he first got to Dalton but now Jeff and Nick were his best friends. He tells Kurt they know about the two of them and Kurt tells him he knows.

Kurt invites him to both Nationals and tells him how mad Rachel was when Kurt got the solo they would perform and when his group suggestion was picked.

* * *

As the weeks left dwindle and the end of high school creep closer for the both of them and Nationals in both Glee and Cheer loom in Kurt's future. Practice is brutal and Kurt doesn't see Sebastian for nearly 5 days as Sue's terror reigns down and finals are jammed into one week.

But then Nationals comes. Cheer first.

* * *

_Cheer Nationals, Miami Florida.  
_

_"_ And here is the Cheerios from McKinley high school from Lima, Ohio."

Sebastian sits it the audience as he watches the Cheerleaders in red and white flip out into view. He spots Kurt and Santana in the front as music starts to play and the routine starts. Santana starts to sing in what he guesses is Spanish, which impresses him because she is doing all sorts of tricks and her voice doesn't waiver. Then Kurt starts to sing moving from his frozen position in all sorts of different things Sebastian knows he could never do, but he sings in French instead of Spanish. From what he can tell this goes on for about 15 or so minutes before Kurt and Santana are being held up high separately then tossed and flip in the air and are caught where the other was at.

Sebastian joins the crowed as they give the group a standing ovation.

"That's my boyfriend." Sebastian tells the girl sitting next to him without realizing his mistake at first.

"Damn, you are super lucky." She replies.

When what he said finally registers Sebastian can only think of one thing.

_Oh Shit, is this what love feels like?_


	3. Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just songs not gonna lie

Kurt's letters from all three school come in the day before they are set to leave for Nationals. Opening NYU's first.

_Dear Kurt Hummel,_

_We are proud to inform you..._

Kurt doesn't bother reading the rest, he only applied as a major back up school anyway. Deciding to open up the NYADA one Kurt takes a deep breath and opens the letter.

_Dear Kurt Hummel,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to New York's Academy of Dramatic arts for Musical Theatre for the 2012-2013 school year._

Kurt skips the rest and is basically buzzing with joy. Wait how is he gonna tell Sebastian?

* * *

On the bus to Chicago Kurt finally comes to terms that he loves Sebastian and he decides because he knows Sebastian doesn't love him back he won't tell him he is going to New York. Maybe this way he won't get his heart broken. Well he will but he won't need to face the rejection head on, he has had enough of that in his life. When they do finally arrive it is late and they all crash in their hotel rooms and sleep until Shue wakes them all up and hurries them to dress an get ready to head to the building Nationals is going to take place in. Getting dressed quickly and heading out it only hits Kurt as he sits in from of a mirror about to go in stage that Sebastian is going to be in the audience.

Deciding to let himself act and be happy for one more time Kurt clears his mind and goes with the rest of the New Directions on stage. They decided to go with the duet, solo, then final group number.

Positioning themselves the music starts.

 **Quinn:**  
Right from the start you were a thief, you stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them  
  
Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love  
  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
  
**Puck (Quinn):**  
I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine (Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again my dear we still have everything  
And it's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happening)  
  
**Puck:**  
You've been having real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
  
**Puck and Quinn:**  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
  
**Puck:**  
Oh-oh  
  
**Puck and Quinn:**  
Our love, our love  
  
**Quinn:**  
Love  
  
**Puck and Quinn:**  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken, just bent  
  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
  
**Quinn:**  
Oh, tear ducts and rust  
  
**Puck:**  
I'll fix it for us  
  
**Puck and Quinn:**  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
  
**Puck:**  
You're holding it in  
  
**Quinn:**  
You're pouring a drink  
  
**Puck:**  
No nothing is  
  
**Puck and Quinn:**  
As bad as it seems  
We'll come clean  
  
**Quinn:**  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second  
  
**Puck and Quinn:**  
We're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
  
**Quinn:**  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
  
**Puck and Quinn (Puck):**  
(That) We're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
  
**Quinn:**  
Give me a reason  
  
**Puck and Quinn:**  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
  
It's in the stars  
It's still written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
  
( **Quinn:** Oh-oh-oh-oh) We can learn to love again  
( **Puck:** Oh-oh) We can learn to love again  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
  
( **Puck:** That) we're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
  
Ooh-ooh-ohh  
Aah

The song ends with Quinn and Puck sitting with their back against each other and turning to embrace.

Then Kurt moves up to the front and prepares himself. He sees Sebastian in the third row wave at him and give him a thumbs up and blow a kiss to him.

I think--I think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back. But he never does.  
I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me.  
  
_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
_You found me, you found me, you found me_  
_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_  
_And when I fell hard you took a step back_  
_Without me, without me, without me_  
  
_And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me_  
  
_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
  
_No apologies. He'll never see you cry,_  
_Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why._  
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning._  
_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_  
  
_He was long gone when he met me_  
_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_  
  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
  
_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_  
  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
  
_[Music video spoken part:]_  
I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are.

By the end of the song Kurt is breathing deeply and has put as much emotion into the song as he could. And he receives a standing Ovation for it. Now comes the group number. But as this transition happens Kurt sees Sebastian smiling and pointing to him as he talks to a girl next to him and Kurt's heart breaks a little as he realizes he can never have Sebastian completely. And as he thinks that exact thought Sebastian turns and gives him a blinding smile. _Never._

**Santana**

_Oooooooh_  
  
_Here’s to the Mondays_  
_Watching all the cars on the freeway_

**Brittany**

_I ain’t got a thing to do_  
_Can I sit here next to you?_  
_And oh oh ohhh_

**Tina**

_Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid_  
_'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday_

**Puck**

_Could you give me a shot?_  
_And I’ll work with what I got_  
_Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain’t broke._  
_You know?_

**Rachel**

_Oooooooh_  
_Here’s to us uh-oh_  
_Here’s to us_  
_Ooooooooooh_  
_Here’s to us uh-oh_

**Finn and Sam**

_Here’s to never winning first place_  
_Here’s to crying on your birthday_  
_Here’s to every single heartbreak_  
_Here’s to us_  
_Here’s to us_

**Mike mouthing**

**Kurt Singing**

_Here’s to the mistakes_  
_Somehow they always drop you in the right place_  
_So, let’s go another round_

**Artie**

_Till the sky is falling down_  
_And we’ll laugh at all the shakers and movers_  
_Now who’s the loser?_  
_What a joke._

**Mercedes**

_Oooooooooooooh_  
_Here’s to us uh-oh_  
_Here’s to us_  
_Oooooooooooooh_  
_Here’s to us uh-oh_

**All**

_Here’s to never winning first place come on_  
_Here’s to crying on your birthday_  
_Here’s to every single heartbreak_  
_Here’s to us_  
_Here’s to us_  
  
_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

**Rory**

_I’m a player, I’m a hater_  
_But I swear you would never know_  
_Cause I got a smile on_

**Brittany and Santana**

_I’m an ex-con_  
_That just got off parole_  
_Could’ve been a contender, a pretender_  
_Like Brando Play the role_  
_But I’m not so what? And that’s just how it goes._  
  
_Yeah_  
  
_Oooooooooooooh_

**Blaine**

_Here’s to us uh-oh_  
_Here’s to us_  
_Oooooooooooooh_  
_Here’s to us uh-oh_

**All**

_Here’s to never winning first place_  
_Here’s to crying on your birthday_  
_Here’s to all the bad first dates_  
_Here’s to every single heartbreak_  
_Here’s to raining on your own parade_  
_Here’s to showing up anyway_  
_Here’s to us_  
_Here’s to us_  
_Here’s to_  
_Here’s to the Mondays_

* * *

The groups left standing are on stage. Anxiety levels were high and a million thoughts were racing throught the heads of Vocal Adrenaline and The New Directions as the announcer opened the envelope holding the name of the winners.

"And the winners are... The New Directions from Lima Ohio!" Says the announcer and the New Directions break out into cheers and hugs.

* * *

_Graduation, McKinley high_

Kurt stands on stage as Valedictorian and prepares to give his speech.

"Hello class of 2012. Let's admit it, we have been waiting for this day as long as we can remember. And we did it. We made it guys. It was a hard road and on the way we found some friends, we lost some but we gained a lot of experiences. And now we are on our own and after spending four years together, we are all parting ways. Some of us off to college, others to jobs already lined up, and some of us don't know where we are headed to. Now I wish I could say that these were the happiest years of my life because that's what I have always been told they would be. But I don't regret it because I know that our happiest memories will belong here. I know that I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for each and every single experience from McKinley.  But now it is time for all of us to close this chapter of our lives and head off and begin the next chapter which for a lot of us will mark a new beginning and a chance to grow even more.

"As we say goodbye let us remember that high school isn't the rest of our lives. No matter who we were we can always change and high school is just a stepping stone to becoming us. All of us are worth it and each of us can make. So go off and live, dream, and have fun. Goodbye to everyone here. And I wish you the happiest that you could be on your journey through life and realizing your calling."

Kurt walks off stage as everyone claps and cheers.

This is his life. He is headed off to become himself once and for all and he isn't going to let anyone tell him who he is anymore. He wants to live and dream and feel. To believe that all the bruises and heart ache wasn't for nothing. That it made him, well him.

* * *

Kurt is at his home in his now bare room with Santana and Brittany.

"Well, I guess I'll see you both soon." Kurt tells them hugging them both.

"Did you tell Sebastian?" Brittany asks him.

"No, he wouldn't care any way. I figured it would be less painful to not confront his and not get my heart broken again." Kurt tells her as he starts to cry.

"Oh Kurt but he does love you." Brittany says moving to hold him.

"No Brittany, he is more in lust with me than anything. But it's fine I shall get over it. And I have a plane to catch so I really gotta go. I love you both." Kurt says and heads out to the cab waiting for him as he drags along his bags. Once he is officially gone Brittany speaks.

"You got the number right?" She asks Santana.

"Oh Totally, no way I am letting our boy ruin a good thing, or break Sebastian heart no matter how evil I thought he used to be." Santana says.

* * *

She doesn't call the number until the next day.

"Um hello?" The person answers the phone.

"This Sebastian?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, may I ask who is speaking?"

"Santana, Kurt's friend." She tells him.

"Good I haven't been able to reach Kurt and I had something really import-" Sebastian nearly speed talks.

"Yeah about that, that's what I am calling about."

"What happened?"

"Kurt is in New York, to put it bluntly he loves you and doesn't think that you love him so he fleed so he wouldn't get his heart broken. He is staying at Buchwick while he waits for NYADA to start." Santana says and gives him the address before hanging up the phone. Because no way was Kurt gonna break his own god damn heart for no fucking reason at all. Not if she has any fucking say.

* * *

Sebastian listens to the beeping noise and immediately starts to make calls to Jeff, Nick, and a few other ex-warblers he knows are moving to New York for college like him. Once he reaches Jeff he opens a conference call.

"So listen I need a huge favor from you guys, Kurt left and now I think I need to win him over."

"We're in!" All the voices chime.

* * *

It takes about a week to get everything good and ready. Soon before Sebastian knows it he, Jeff, Nick, and Trent are all dressed in different colored button up and khakis sitting with instruments right next to a Starbucks that is super packed and they know Kurt goes to everyday. As Kurt walks out of the shop talking with a group of people Sebastian yells out.

"Everyone stop especially you Kurt Hummel." Surprisingly it works, and everyone around them stops walking and Kurt turns wide eyed to the group. His own group who he thinks is the chief of Vogue turns to them as well. "This is for you." Sebastian raises his hand and the others start to play and he starts to sing.

 _Settle back now and raise a toast_  
_To the young ones, growing old_  
_All the green lights, long nights_  
_Drinking 'til I made out with you_  
  
_Just sit back, enjoy the show_  
_It's the weekend, no place to go_  
_You're the cherry, I'm a cigarette_  
_Chasing after midnight with you_  
  
_Don't shut me down now_  
_Just hear me out now_  
  
_Don't you go and carry on with your life_  
_It was a one night stand 'til I woke up next to you_  
_Don't you go, saying all your goodbyes_  
_I want a one night stand just one more time with you_  
_So give me one more night with you_  
_Give me one more night with you_  
  
_So take a breath now, you don't have to go_  
_It was a fast night, we can take it slow_  
_There were fist fights, red lights_  
_Running 'til I crashed into you_  
  
_I got my ass kicked, but you held the ice_  
_I was a train wreck, but you took the ride_  
_Can we stay here, right here?_  
_Nothing else that I wanna do_  
  
_Don't shut me down now_  
_Just hear me out now_  
  
_Don't you go and carry on with your life_  
_It was a one night stand 'til I woke up next to you_  
_Don't you go, saying all your goodbyes_  
_I want a one night stand just one more time with you_  
_So give me one more night with you_  
  
_You say I've pushed my luck_  
_But I can't get enough_  
_If it was just a one time thing_  
_Why are you still here with me?_  
_Don't want a single thing to change_  
_We can mess around for two more days_  
_If it was just a one time thing_  
_Why are you still here with me?_  
_I don't want you to leave_  
  
_Don't you go and carry on with your life_  
_It was a one night stand 'til I woke up next to you_  
_Don't you go, saying all your goodbyes_  
_I want a one night stand just one more time with you_  
_So give me one more night with you_  
  
_You say I've pushed my luck_  
_But I can't get enough_  
_If it was just a one time thing_  
_Why are you still here with me?_  
_Don't want a single thing to change_  
_We can mess around for two more days_  
_I want a one night stand just one more time with you_  
_So give me one more night with you_

 

Slowly through out the song Sebastian made his way to Kurt as the people around them starting to sing the words if they knew them and just nod to the music. As soon as Sebastian made it to Kurt the song ended and he sang one last line

_Cause I think I'm in love with you_

Everyone surrounding them claps as Kurt laughs and cries.

"So what do you say?" Someone yells from the crowd.

"This is the part where I say I love you too." Kurt says loudly but still to Sebastian and he pulls him in for a kiss.

* * *

Turns out someone recorded them and the video went onto YouTube. Truly didn't expect it. And those people with Kurt ended up being his friends from work as well as his boss. Sebastian thought it was hilarious but the last time he brought it up Kurt threw is phone at him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about 2,000 words without the songs  
> COMMMMEEEENT

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know how you think this should go on. I have few ideas at the moment


End file.
